


A Poor Match

by Sethilan42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Sex-Repulsed Reader, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethilan42/pseuds/Sethilan42





	A Poor Match

You had been given away by your father to the Shimada family. More specifically, to Genji Shimada. It was a move only to solidify an alliance between your family and theirs, to gain protection. Your father was ill, and because of that, paranoid something might happen to him. Next thing you knew, you were married and living at Shimada Castle. Your family wasn't important, so you ended up with spare heir, not his brother.  
  
Genji had given you a charming smile and a kiss on the cheek during the wedding ceremony. You didn't trust the smile. You'd just met, so there was no reason for him to look at you in that manner. Still, you hoped that you could be friends, if not something more later. You made an effort to try to be a good spouse to that end.  
  
It was completely in vain, and you should have seen it coming.  
  
You shared rooms, but not a _bedroom_ , which worked out well. You appreciated the personal space while you tried to settle in. You still encountered something that was more intimate than your liking. A used condom tucked sloppily into a wrapper. You had no use for one of those, so it had to Genji's. Revulsion crawled up your skin as you tried to tear your eyes away.  
  
It was all you could think of when your new husband made smalltalk with you later. Your skin crawled again as your gaze fell upon his mouth, which made you wonder who he had been passionately kissing with it. Genji ignored the horrified expression on your face and left you to go about his business. Separate from yours. Extramarital sex and all.  
  
You didn't see a reason for him to seek you out for intimacy, being that you didn't know each other, but he didn't have to go behind your back. It wasn't much of a marriage you both had, but it was still a betrayal in your eyes. Genji had never spoke to you about the subject. Never tried to explain his needs or his feelings. You shrank from him, counting every day not having seen his face a victory. He took the extra space as permission to do what he wanted. Genji even took a lover home to his bed. You know this, because you heard the disgusting noises through the walls. You lay awake, curled up in a ball and weeping, the moans and shouts assaulting your ears.  
  
It was not long after that Genji was cut down by his brother. It seemed you were the only one indifferent to the situation. Hanzo offered you a kind of spousal support to maintain the life you were accustomed to, however short and awful that was.  
  
Hanzo didn't know had been awful; you didn't need to tell him. You took the money, moved into a small apartment, and started living your life.  
  
You got a taste for it, living your life the way you wanted. The Shimada clan fell to pieces, but by then, you had your own job. You also guilted an allowance out of your father, now healthy again. You could continue to live as you liked.  
  
One day that changed when you received a bulging envelope. It had return address that made you weak. You didn't expect a letter from the dead.  
  
You opened it, and what looked like a foreign chocolate bar slid out, along with a letter.  
  
 _I hope my letter arrives to the correct address, and to a person ready to forgive. I am alive. I survived Hanzo's attempt to cut my life short. A life I did not deserve, because of the way I acted at the time. Nor did I deserve your companionship. I don't know if I deserve it now, but since I am still alive, we are still married. Please let me apologize through this letter, if you won't allow me to apologize in person._  
  
 _If you will see me in person, I want to explain where I've been all this time. Maybe we could be friends? We shall see. You can reach me by the return address._  
  
 _Your Apologetic Husband,_  
 _Genji Shimada_  
  
 _PS: My friend says Swiss chocolate is the best, so I hope you don't mind that I enclosed a little bribe. ;)_  
  
That explains the chocolate bar. You sighed, shuddering with a strong wave of emotions.


End file.
